he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Just the Way You Are
is the 81st episode of She-Ra: Princess of Power. Plot Summary Synopsis Prince Adam is visiting Bright Moon to attend to rebel circus. Glimmer is quite fond of Adam, but Queen Angella is approached by King Darkspur, who has frequently asked her for Glimmer's hand in marriage and who has come to renew that request. Meanwhile, a young boy named Drew is practicing his tricks and juggling in preparation for the circus, but when he tries to garner his father's attention, he realizes that his father is more interested in his brother Marsh and his high-wire act. Adora tries to cheer him up, but Drew is convinced that his father loves Marsh more than him. He feels as though his talents as a juggler are not as appreciated as Marsh's acrobatic skills. Elsewhere, King Darkspur orders his guards to abduct Glimmer, believing that within a few days in his dungeons, she will be begging to marry him. Drew decides to practice more dangerous feats, beginning with an attempt to cross a rickety hanging bridge, but it collapses, putting him in peril. Adam and Adora arrive to use their gymnastic abilities to save him. Adam helps Adora to leap to the other side of the ravine, where she climbs down the bridge and grabs Drew. Meanwhile, Adam uses a vine as a rope to swing across and grab them, pulling them to safety. Drew seeks isolation, and when he goes to practice his juggling, he witnesses King Darkspur's guards capture Glimmer. He tries to intervene, but is captured himself. Sprocker sees all of this from the bushes where he is hiding, and runs to tell the others. Adam and Adora decide to pose as a traveling circus in order to rescue Glimmer and Drew, while Caleb, Drew's father, insists on joining them. They invite King Darkspur to watch their performance, and he brings Glimmer to join him. Adam keeps the King entertained while Adora transforms into She-Ra to save Drew. However, Caleb arrives at the dungeons before her, signaling to Drew that he has arrived to save him, only to end up captured and imprisoned as well. She-Ra tunnels beneath the dungeons and emerges to free them, defeating the guards with Caleb's help. They escape to the outside of the castle, where She-Ra uses a balancing ball to bowl the guards over. Adam uses his elephant to save Glimmer, and as the elephant is spooked, it begins to bring the tent down. Glimmer leaves the scene for safety, while Adam transforms into He-Man, and together with She-Ra, they use the tent to tie up King Darkspur and his guards long enough for them to escape back to the rebel camp. Drew learns that his father loves him so much that he risked his life to save him, as Adam teases that he should take the elephant back to Eternia with him. Moral Loo-Kee: "Hi, it's Loo-Kee again. Did you find where I was hiding today? If not, take another look. See me now? Here I am! You know, in today's story, Drew thought his father didn't care too much about him. But he was wrong. Like all parents, his father loves him very much. Sometimes we may forget just how much our parents love us. One of the best ways to remind ourselves, is by showing them how much we love 'em." Great Rebellion *Princess Adora *Queen Angella *Glimmer *Loo-Kee (cameo) *She-Ra *Sprocker Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *He-Man *Queen Marlena (mentioned) *King Randor (mentioned) Allies *Caleb *Drew *Marsh Villains *King Darkspur *Darkspur's Guard Animals *Olga the Elephant Locations Etheria *Castle Bright Moon *Hinderlands - Darkspur Castle Eternia (mentioned) Trivia *When the Rebels meet Drew at the Circus camp, Glimmer's leggings are flesh coloured instead of the usual blue. They are the correct colour when she leaves. *The look of Darkspur's Guard is a reuse of the character model for the Magic Knights from Enchanted Castle. *Drew's predicament at the collapsing bridge is partly reused animation from the episode Just Like Me, with Drew substituted for Leena. However, the rescue is completely different in both episodes. *Adam and Adora talk about practicing gymnastics together in the past, even though they didn't grow up together and are never able to spent much time together. *Adam tells Glimmer to 'wait over by the wagons' and she moves out of frame. After he turns round and says 'Time for He-Man' it cuts back to a wide angle, showing Glimmer still standing next to him - meaning she must have heard his words. He then holds aloft his magic sword and transforms, apparently still right in front of Glimmer. *Olga the Elephant roars like Battle Cat at one moment. Gallery Glimmer error leggings.png|Glimmer's leggings are fleshcoloured instead of the usual blue. Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam, King Darkspur and Caleb * Melendy Britt as She-Ra/Princess Adora * Linda Gary as Glimmer and Drew * Erika Scheimer as Queen Angella, Marsh and Loo-Kee * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Sprocker and Hinderlands Guards External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank'sHe-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *Ultimate She-Ra Guide Category: She-Ra: Princess of Power episodes